Believe It
by Lil Dobe
Summary: I am not so good in summaries, so please do carry on and read. Thank you.


Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue. I don't own Narutp or any other shows for the matter. Thankies.

Summary: "Believe it when I say I love you."

**sasukeXnaruto: although, I could just kidnap Naruto and never give him back to Sasuke, hmm...-ponders-**

**Naruto: NO!! You are not taking...**

**sasukeXnaruto: -clears throat- kidnapping.**

**Naruto: Why yes thank you. Kidnapping me from Sasuke-kun! You crazy bitch.**

**Sasuke: What? sasukeXnaruto, is that true? Are you going -sniffle- to -sniffle- kidnap -sniffle- Naruto! -cries-**

**Naruto: You made him cry. -runs towards Sasuke and hugs him- No, Sasuke-kun, I ain't going anywhere.**

**sasukeXnaruto: Aaah true love, that I can't break.**

**Sasuke: -sniffle- Good, because he is mines and i love him. -grabs Narutos cheek and kisses him passionatly.-**

**sasukeXnaruto: -drools- uh...-can't keep eyes away-**

**Naruto: -grabs Sasukes hand and takes it towards his crotch, moans from the sudden touch-**

**sasukeXnaruto: umm okay!! On with the story.**

**Naruto, Sasuke: Yay!! She don't own us, we own each other!! -goes back to making out and palming each other.-**

**ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ****ئ**

Four in the morning. Kakashi-sensai is never there at that time. Always late, because he is to busy reading that perverted book. What a drag. As usual, Sasuke Uchiha is the first one there than anybody else, how does he do it? Simple, I don't know the answer. Anyways, he is situated under a tree where he is in deep thought. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, from the Uchiha clan is in thought. 'Why can't I tell him? Why do I always just ugh! I hate this. I love naruto, but I can't find myself telling him because I always chiken out. Grr!!.' As he was trying to find out the answers his mind ponders, he was interupeted by this pink-haired girl walking towards him waving.

"Hey Sasuke! Wheres Naruto and Sensei?" She asks him, while she sits next to him and latches herself to his arm and scoots closer to him.

"I don't know. Now Sakura can you like, let go?" Sasuke asks her in a calm and soothing voice.

"No, I like being this close to you and I like being alone with no one to come in to catch us." Just after she said that she started leaning in to Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes widen and prayed to somebody just to barge in.

"Hey Sasuke! Sakura! Where's Kakashi-sensei?" A blonde, blue eyed boy interupts their little sharade. And goes towards them with a big kool-aid smile as always.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke replies and cracks a small smile, too small for Sakura to notice, but for Naruto to notice. 'Thank god! Naruto came right in! I am safe from the pink-haired girls lips on mines!'

"I don't know where Kakashi-sensei is Naruto, he is always late and it's..." Sakura checks her watch. "It's 5:01 am, he is always late, making us be here earlier than him, that pervert." She scoots closer to Sasuke.

"Hmm..." Naruto shrugs and sits down infront of him, he then asks. "Are you two going out?"

"No." Came Sasuke's cold reply.

"Yes." Came Sakuras sweet voice.

"Huh?" Naruto asks confused.

"Sasuke want to go out with me?" Sakura asks him, with hopefullness in her voice.

"No." Cold reply came from the Uchiha, making Sakura to unlatch herself from his arm, crossing her arms across her chest and pouts.

'Why does Sasuke always do that to her? She's praticaly spilling her heart out to him and he just gives her the cold shoulder. What does Sakura see in him? When I am right here waiting for her to ask me out.' Naruto sighs.

Sasuke sees this and can't help but to sigh as well. Is no wonder to Sasuke that Naruto likes Sakura and she never looks his way, but Sasuke is there, he looks his way, but Naruto is too blind to even notice, because he is too busy waiting for Sakura. Naruto looks up and sees Sasuke staring at him. He stands up and started pointing his finger at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that Sasuke-teme!! You are fucking weird. First you smile at me, which you never do. Then I see you staring at me, what the hell?!!" Naruto yells and starts flinging his arms everywhere.

Sasuke turns away and blushes lightly. "I wasn't staring at you Naruto." Sasuke tells him in a quiet voice. "I was staring right ahead not at you, you dobe!" Sasuke tells him and crosses his legs.

"Yeah, who would want to anyways Naruto. Besides your a waste of time and a disgrace to the human society having that kyubbi inside of you and converting you as a demon, who would ever stare or smile at you." Sakura tells him point blank, with no hintness of playness in her voice but actually being serious on what she said.

Naruto stops his tantrum and stands there with his head down and a barely audible "Oh I see". Sasuke gives a death glare at Sakura and looks towards Naruto. He is completely startled because he saw a tear hit the ground. Naruto crying? But he never let's Sakura bring him down, but then again everybody has told him that and hearing it from a supposely called "friend", hurted more than strangers.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispers. Then they hear a "Yo." From behind Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura stand up and make their way over he is at and Sakura yells at him.

"You are late again, Sensei!! Making us wait here for two hours!!" Sakura points and starts flinging her arms just like Naruto was doing earlier.

Kakashi chuckles lightly and answers. "I was just finishing Icha-Icha Paradise Vol.I." He shrugs, and keeps that bored look on his face again.

"Fucking pervert." Sasuke mutters under his breath. And looks at Naruo once more. Sakura looks at Sasuke staring at Naruto and can't help but growl lightly. 'Why is he staring at him for? He's a fucking demon!' She growls a little more.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks in a small hurt voice and doesn't even look up and let's the tears slip down his cheeks towards the ground.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi already sensing something wrong and can't help but shaking his head and sighing. 'It always has to be Naruto to get picked on. Poor kid can't live a normal life because somebody has to remind him about that demon inside of him.' He can't help but think and sigh again.

"Can I skip practice and go home, because I barely started feeling nausus." Naruto says while holding his stomache lightly, making the lie seem true. But Kakashi saw right threw him.

"Yeah, let him go home Kakashi, he is just a bothered nobody wants him anyways." Sakura retorts into the convo.

"That's enough Sakura." Sasuke mutters and looks at Sakura with a evil death glare.

"Well is true, haven't you heard what they say about him, he is fucking strange and he will never become hokage because of that demon hidden inside of him." She crosses her arms again and furrows her eyebrows obviously mad.

Naruto bows his head a little more down and can't help but sniffle only Sasuke and Kakashi heard and can't help to be shocked by the way Naruto is reacting. He just couldn't take the comments anymore, it hurted him and now he is letting everything go.

"Uh..yeah sure. Sasuke make sure you take him home, me and Sakura will be here practicing sparing alright?" Kakashi asks Sasuke with a wink at him.

"No, I can go home by myself." Naruto says and picks his head up showing red and still watery eyes and sniffles a big sniffle making Sakura look his way with concern showing her features.

"What's wrong Naruto? Why are you crying? Does your stomache hurt that badly?" She asks almost walking towards him, but is stopped by Sasuke.

"You should know, you made him cry and don't you go fucking near him alright?" Sasuke snarls at her, making Sakura stop her walking and just stand there looking at Sasuke straight in the eye.

"Nothing is wrong. I'll talk to you guys later alright?" And starts walking away only to be stopped by Sasuke's hand on his shoulder.

"I'll walk you home alright?" He tells him with concern and smiling softly at him. Naruto just shrugs and starts walking with Sasuke on his side, leaving a gaping Sakura standing there and a stunned Kakashi.

"Well, that was intersting, now let's start shall we?" Kakashi tells Sakura, which she only just shrugged and grabed her kunai and started sparing with Kakashi.

Sasuke ئNئ Naruto

As Sasuke and Naruto were walking side by side, their hands accidently kept brushing up agaisn't together, but that only made Naruto sigh and for Sasuke to speak first.

"Why are you upset over what Sakura said? She is a just a bitch, don't let that fucking whore bring you down, your Naruto, the smiling, always 'Im-going-to-become-the-next-Hokage-and-the-whole-village-will-respect-me,-Believe-it!' guy, don't let her sayings or anybody else's for the matter bring you down, alright?" Sasuke told Naruto as they kept walking and Naruto as always had eyes looking at him.

"I don't know why I got upset on what she said. I mean I got use to it from other people telling me but just coming from her just upseted me, I thought she was..." Naruto sighed and his eyes started to water. "I thought she was my friend, but I guess I was wrong about that, and that fucking hurted badly." He sighed again and sniffled. Sasuke just shook his head and kept telling himself that Sakura is going to pay for what she said to him. As they walked their hands kept brushing up agaisn't each other. Sasuke just threated theirs fingers together and they were walking hand in hand, making Naruto only sigh and not pulling away not even telling him anything, thinking if he did, he was going to get screamed or punched because of it, so he left it alone.

'Hmm, at least he didn't pull away.' He shrugged. They came walking and didn't know where, until they ended up, well came upon a beautiful scenery. Naruto gaped at it and Sasuke just looked at it in total awe. Naruto let Sasuke hand go and he went running towards the crystal clear water, making Sasuke look at him in amusement, seeing him happy is what counts anyways. Naruto stripped from his clothing and everything was off, when I mean everything, is everything. Stark ass naked into the warm water.

"Come on Sasuke, the water is beautiful and warm is lik a peaceful vacation." Sasuke could hear the smile on him, making him smile as well. 'That dobe, he amuses me every single time, whether he is happy, upset, frustrated, serious, or sad, he's an adorable person and can't help get over stuff quickly.'. Sasuke starts walking towards Naruto and sees his clothes scattered everywhere on the grass and can't help but ask one question. "Naruto are you wearing anything at all?" 'Please say no, please say no, please!!' He thinks.

"No. Actually my boxers are right there next to you." He points towards a rock. Sasuke looks besides him and sees Naruto boxers there. 'Damn so he wasn't lying.'.

"So you're um..." Cough. "Naked then?" Sasuke asked as he removed his shirt to hide himself from blushing.

"Uhh...yeah. Feels better this way, is more refreshing. Instead of having something stick on you while you swim and stuff, so fuck that. Naked is my being." When he finished saying that he dived inside the water giving Sasuke time to remove his shoes, shorts and boxers as well. He got in quickly, just in time, because Naruto popped up and Sasuke was already inside the water swimming. Naruto and Sasuke started playing in the water, each hoping not to feel each other where they don't want to be feeled at.

All of a sudden Sasuke felt Narutos dick brush agaisn't his thigh. He stoped and saw Naruto staring at him intesevely.

"Um...why are you staring at me like that Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow at him and scratched the back of his neck. Naruto shook his head.

"Huh? What way? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he swam in the water diving in every once in a while.

'Why does he always do that!' Sasuke thinks. He then gets out of the water and Naruto can't help but check out his hind'.

'Damn! He is fucking gorgeous!' Naruto drools a bit but wipes it off with the back of his hand. "Hey Sasuke why you got out?" He asks him as ke starts swimming again.

"Because, I don't want my hands or my feet to become pruny, even though they are pruny now, I don't want them to become even more pruny so yeah." Sasuke told him as he sat down on the log grabbing his shirt and covering his privates

Sakura and Kakashi

"Okay Sakura let's stop and take a rest so we can talk about a few things, alright?" Kakashi-sensei said to Sakura to which she agreed on. They sat under a tree, the same tree Team Seven sat at.

"Do you know why Naruto became upset Sakura?" He asked as he took of his jacket because of the hotness.

"No Sensei I don't, I was to busy with Sasuke." Sakura lied, she just didn't have the heart to tell Kakashi the whole truth.

"Sakura, I think you know. You are always picking on him, keeping him away from Sasuke. Why can't you just give up on Sasuke. Haven't you ever wondered why Sasuke never says yes to you or looks your way but he does look Narutos way?" Kakashi told Sakura as he stared at her boredly as always.

"Um..no I can't and won't give up on Sasuke, until he says yes. And yes I do sometimes wonder why Sasuke never says yes to me and he's always staring at Naruto, but what does that have to do with anything."

"Well Sakura because I know why Naruto got upset, I know why Sasuke never says yes to you and why he always looks his way instead of yours. Naruto got upset because you told him something people already were telling him, he got upset because it came from a "friend" and that hurts more than people saying it. Also Sasuke, never says yes because he is not intersted in you he is intersted in one particular person and I think you know who that person is Sakura, you are just afraid to admit it to yourself." Kakashi told her sensibly. The only thing Sakura could do is stare at Kakashi, because she finally heard the truth not even her was trying to admit and yes she did say some harsh things towards one of her friends.

"I know, I know, but I am willing to do anything to get with Sasuke I don't care if Naruto gets in the way or not, he is just a Kyubbi he won't dare hurt me, and yes I do admit saying those harsh things to him because is true he jsut needs to learn that nobody wants him around, and I am sure you don't want him around either." Sakura told him point blank,w hich caused Kakashi just to stare at her.

"To be quite frank Sakura, I am fond about Naruto, he is willing to give up his life for his village that shunned him, he wants to become Hokage to get respect and see that he is not only a demon but a person with pride and dignity to do anything. I want Naruto around. He just brings a smile every single day to hide his pain, because think about it Sakura how would you feel if your parents died as you were just a baby and as you grew you had to learn how to take care of yourself and have the whole Kanoha village to shun you because of a demon hidden inside of you which ment no harm towards them?" Kakashi asked her whilst he raised an eyebrow waiting for her response.

"Really bad and upset, because I don't want nobody hating me for something that just picked me."

"Exactly.Because you see, is not easy being him or anybody else for the matter. Sasuke and Naruto are almost alike, both without no parents, Itachi coming towards Sasuke, while we have Naruto with nobody not even family members that want him. He has nobody but Team Seven and Hinata of course, but that's not the point. Naruto is just an ordinary kid who has it hard. Sasuke and Naruto are the same that's why they bond better, so think about everything I said, becasue I have someone to visit." Kakashi sadi with a mischieves smile and before Sakura could response he poofed away.

'Sensei right, I can't just say stuff like that about Naruto he has it bad just like Sasuke, but whatever I don't care, I'll keep telling him until he gets tired of it and leaves Kanoha and never returns, no all I have to do is find him and telling a bunch more.' Sakura told her self with a evil look in her yes and an evil smile.

Sasuke and Naruto

He just sat there watching Naruto swim, until one question interrupted his staring and saw Naruto besides him.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Sasuke asked and turned to look at Naruto who had his shirt on top of his lap as well.

"Why did you grab my hand? Why did you really Sasuke?" Naruto asked him as he turned to look at him directly in the eye.

"I don't know, felt like the right thing to do, so I did. Besides you didn't complain or anything and if you wish too now, go ahead." Sasuke told him point blank.

"Naw, I am not going to complain. It make me feel a lot better, so thank you Sasuke and now I know I shouldn't let people bring me down, believe it!!" Naruto stood up which caused his shirt to fall down and show his privates to Sasuke, who in return covered his face with his hands.

"Why are you covering your face Sasuke?" Naruto asked while he placed his hands on his hips.

"Because your shirt fell off and everything is showing up." Came the muffled reply. Naruto looked down, shrugged and said.

"We're both guys what's wrong with it? Is not like you get turned on by it." Naruto pulled Sasuke shirt off his lap, which caused Sasuke to stand up and shout.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Sasuke tried covering his privates, but eventually gave up and went inside the water again.

"Awe Sasuke, don't be such a sour puss, come on I won't tell anybody about that cock of yours." Naruto started laughing his ass off because of what he said. Sasuke just growled.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke got out fo the water and went towards Naruto and playfully slapped him.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms like a little kid. "That's not fair! Stupid Sasuke-teme!"

"Dobe!!"

"Teme!!"

"Dobe!!"

"Baby!!"

"..." 'Did he seriously just tell me that?

'Did I Naruto seriously tell him that? Awe man he is staring at me now with a blank expression.'

"Sasuke? Are you okay? I didn't mean it." Naruto started to plead.

"Huh? Oh is okay." Sasuke sat down, but he had to pee badly. His leg started to shake.

"Why is your leg shaking Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Because I have to pee!!"

"Well go! Is not like nobody is going to see, well except for me." Naruto laughed at that, which caused Sasuke too roll his eyes.

"You're such a pain in the ass Naruto." Sasuke stands up and goes towards the nearest tree. He starts peeing, but it's taking him a while to adjust, if you know what I mean by adjust. Meanwhile, Naruto waited paintienly fro Sasuke to return. 'Why is he taking so long?!' He kept thinking that over and over again, to the point Naruto went to go look for Sasuke.

Sasuke's hand kept going up and down his harden shaft, with one hand holding the tree trunk and moaning small moans. "Fuck Naruto!!" He ran his thumb over the slit of his tip spreading the pre-cum around. He kept moaning and saying Narutos name over and over again. He hand moved up and down, until he let out a groan, followed by Narutos name as he came, suddenly Sasuke heard a faint 'gasp' from the left side of him. He turned and his eyes went wide, there standing was Naruto. Sasuke gulped. "Naruto...what...what are you doing there?"

Naruto just stared at him and can't help but look away and blush lightly, emiting a low whine in his throat. Sasuke heard him and asked him "What's wrong?" Naruto just shook his head and started walking away, then like a lightbulb went off on Sasukes head. He grabbed Narutos bicep and turned him around, before Naruto could even ask anything, Sasuke lips were on his.

Naruto didn't even bother with a struggle, he melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist pullig him close to him, making their cocks brush up agains't each other every once in a while. Both young men moaned from the friction. Sasuke stops the kiss and nips Naruto's lip lightly.

"C'mon let's go change and we'll continue this at my house, okay?" Sasuke tells Naruto and kissed his cheek, grabs his wrist and starts walking towards the river. They both change, glancing every once in a while towards one another, soon followed by a blush on their faces. They finally changed and started heading out the woods and towards the Uchiha manson.

How ya like it so far? It may be my first time posting any of my stories on here, but send me a review, flames are appropiate. I need to know what ya think? Constructive Critsm is welcomed as well. Thankies. -

Also, I hate Sakura to flirtasious, ugh! Makes me sick, she'll get what she desirved later on in the story, same goes to Ino.


End file.
